Alphas
by Djap
Summary: Remy x Logan, Logan is annoying and driving his lover mad. Why? Look in and find out!


**ALPHAS **

**AN X-MEN FANFICTION**

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**PAIRING**: Logan x Remy

**RATING**: R – for some swear words and sexual innuendo

**GENRE**: Humour, Romance

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money by using them. Hopefully they'll still have their fun with me *snicker*

**LANGUAGE**: English

**SO TAKE A GLASS OF WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY**

**YOURS DJAP**

**Alphas**

**a Djap Story**

"Remy?"

Remy heard the warning growl in his lover's voice, but it only angered him more. Couldn't the man leave him alone for at least some hours? He had long known and craved for the possesiveness of his feral lover, but sometimes it got too much even for him. And in the last few hours Logan had been driving him slowly but constantly crazy.

Remy groaned and pulled the covers of their bed over his head, knowing full well, that Logan's fine hearing must already have picked up on his groan. Besides that there was always his lover's sensitie nose which must have located his scent even quicker still.

Of course knowing about it didn't help Remy to deal any better with Logan although he tried to stay calm. Anger wouldn't get him anywhere with his feral lover. Push Logan too far and he'll come right back at you: lover or not. And with him being an A-Level-Mutant and a good fighter on top of it, it wasn't so unusual for Logan to include his claws in their arguments – he knew his lover could handle them – at least to some extend.

"Remy? Come on kid, I know ya can't have fallen asleep so fast. I left ya only for a few minutes."

Remy groaned again and thought idly, snorting *Well, tell me about it*, but kept quiet for the rest. Finally Logen stormed inside, seriously pissed off by his lover's continuing indifference to his calling, before he slammed the door shut angrily.

"Why the hell don't ya answer me, Cajun?" he all but growled, while Remy listened still hiding under their coversfor the tale telling snikt of his lover's dangerous claws. When the sound failed to reach his ears he sighed deeply, pushed the covers off his body and stared angrily at his lover.

"Because you are driving Remy crazy, big man."

Remy had known, that he would need more than one simple sentence to get his lover to think once in a while instead of acting on his instincts. So he wasn't surprised at all when instead of thinking about his lover's words, Logan just huffed and stated:

"I wanted ta ask, if ya would like to go to Harry's for some rounds of pool."

"Non."

"Okay then, get ya lazy bones ta move, 'for anyone else conquers our favourite table!"

"I said 'non', Cher." Remy coulnd't suppress another heavy sigh. His lover was being even more slow than usual and for no reason the master thiev could detect whatsoever.

"What?" Logan blinked. He wasn't used to his lover denying him any wishes on his side. He seing himself as the Alpha considered his opinion usually the more important one – at least on not so important matters like every day life.

Remy rolled his eyes, knowing full well, that he was the Alpha around – even if his lover would never confess that to anyone – not even to his own mind. It showed only in bed, when the bulky Canadian was really turned on and had already lost all coherent thought through the wicked hands of his most favourite thief.

"Remy said, he doesn't want to go to 'arry's, Cher." Remy tried to stay patient, but his nerves were already lying bare.

"Why not?" came the gruff reply from Logan, still blinking and trying to digest the incoming data, which stood in direct contrast to his own personel wishes and decisions.

"Because Remy wants to be alone for a while."

Okay, that hadn't gone too well. A pouty Logan was a sight to behold, but today Remy was too tired from his lover's earlier behaviour to mock him even the tiniest bit for it.

"But…" Logan tried to protest – and Dieu, now his lower lip even started to waver, the upper one already trembling.

"Non, Cher. Not now. We've been toget'er de whole day and Remy just needs a little space to breat'."

"But I thought ya were enjoying ya'self with me…"

A smile stole itself to the thieves lips in acknowledement as he couldn't be bothered to argue with that. A day wich started with a lazy lovemaking session in the morning would usually become a good day. But although making love in the morning wasn't such an unusual occurance in itself, it hadn't stopped there. Not by far.

"Of course I am. I always enjoy my time with you. You know dat. And still you drive me crazy today wit' your clingyness."

The change from third person to first person speaking was a deliberate try on Remy's side to settle this argument without further discussions, but he was pretty sure, that he wouldn't be so lucky. And even when he had a little hope to be wrong about it, it got crushed as he heard his lovers dangerously growled answer:

"What for? Ta get laid with someone else?"

That was a low blow even for Wolverine and Remy felt really pissed now.

"Okay, listen homme, because Remy will tell dis only once: Remy's always been faithful to his lovers. And Wolvie should know that or has he ever smelled anyone else on Remy since dey started their affair?"

The use of the hated nicknamed only fuelled Wolverine's anger more, so this time his claws snicked out when he answered:

"Well ya're a master thief, ya sure know ways to find ya way outta situations…"

Logan's eye colour slowly changed from blue to yellow as he made ready for the first attack but was taken aback at the intensity with which his lover's eyes burned crimson.

"Okay, dat's enough. Remy's going out now. Alone! He doesn't want you to follow 'im."

This time it was Remy's turn to start at his lover's reaction: The claws snicked back and Logan turned his back to Remy, before he calmly stated:

"So it's real: Ya don't love me!"

Remy wasn't fooled by this seemingly calm reply, because the shivering of Logans hands betrayed his lover's real state: He was feeling anything else but calm – which reassured Remy enormeously. For a second he had feared his lover really wanted to break up their albeit sometimes stormy but perfectly healthy and happy relationship.

So with a sigh he tried to calm down again and just forget about the hurt he had felt hearing those last three stupid sentences from his feral lover. He had known before he started this relationship that this special lover wouldn't be easy to handle. But he knew somtehing else too: Even if he wasn't easy, Logan's passionate and true love were always worth the trouble.

So, when Remy was feeling a little bit calmer he slowly crossed the distance between their bodies, to embrace his hurting lover from behind. His lover's whole posture went rigid at his touch, but he didn't pull away, which was a good sign.

"Why don't you tell Remy, what's really bot'ering you, Cher?"

"Don't know what ya're talking about, Cajun."

"Remy knows 'ow much you like to touch 'im, to feel 'im near, 'ow possesive you are. But you were way over you're usual behaviour, Cher. So tell Remy the prblem!"

Logan grunted a little at that, seemingly restless shifting his heavy bulk from one foot to the other and back again. Remy lifted his eyebrow as he finally placed the odd feelings which had been coming from his lover all day. His empathy had picked up on the strange emotions, which was part of the problem why Logans constant company had slowly driven him mad the kast bfew hours.

Now he finally recognised the odd feelings coming in waves from his lover and he didn't know if he should be angry at himself for not realising earlier or if he should grin about it: Although Wolverine probably wouldn't react good at all at him laughing about it, it was difficult not too: Remy sure had never thought he'd live to see the day, when the mighty Wolverine would be nerveous.

Angry. Yes. He did that a lot when fighting. Scared: Yes. But who wasn't after a particular heavy nightmare about his past or his lover getting hurt. Playful: Yes. Mostly whenever his mind was set on some smut. Happy. Yes. Whenever he could ravish his lover in the woods – where no one could disturb them and he hadn't to tame his hunger for his mate. Even hurt – on different occasions. But nerveous?

Wolverine never got nerveous. He just didn't do that. So what the hell was going on that he was nerveous now?

Finally his lover did turn to him again and instantly growled dangerously low in his throat. Remy suddenly realized that he still might be grinning about this realisation, which only broadened his grin even more.

"What, ya mocking me, Gumbo?"

Remy felt real hurt from his lover this time and hastly tried to reassure his lover that he wasn't, but he had no chance as Wolverine got really agitated this time. He started pacing, like some caged animal, not even snicking his claws. That was always a bad sign and Remy grew really worried.

"Sil-te-plait, tell Remy what's going on, Cher. You scare the Cajun."

But Wolverine didn't really listen anymore what he was saying to him. Instead he started mumbling to himself. His voice got louder and louder until he finally started screaming on top of his lungs, still pacing:

"I knew, you don't love me! Not for real. Just some stupid words for the resident feral ta keep him entertained, wasn't it. But not anymore. Not with me. I'M tired of it. I'm tired of fighting against old demons – I must have had some concussion or something when I decided you would be worth the work."

Well, that comment really stung and Remy blinked back pinbricks of tears against his devil eyes. How could _he_ have been so stupid to believe there could ever be anyone who really loved him? Who thought him worthy?

He got aware that his fingers kept a search of their own but before they could find something to hurl energetically charged Remy decided for a more direkt approach. Ha made a fist and rammed it straight in Logans face.

Although he usually would never consider hitting a partner – male or female - under normal circumstances, there was to be said something great for Logan's healing factor. He didn't even blink as his nose broke. It bled only for about thirty seconds befor it healed up and instead of anger it left a very surprised look on his face. He hadn't anticipated that one coming up at all.

"You bastard." Now Remy was on a rant and started pacing the room. It was difficult to keep track of the actual words the Cajun uttered for a while, because they mainly consisted of a frenglish mix of swear words and special endearments for the Canadian. Logan's French was fairly good, but even he hadn't heard some of those words ever before – and he liked swearing. Actually those words were usually the first ones he knew, when he started learning a new language.

This time the change from third person speaking to first person wasn't intended: It happened on his own:

"How could I ever believe you would be different than the rest. How could I ever let my shields fall so completely to let you in? God, so stupid…"

But it wasn't so much what he said, but the sharp tang of yet unshed tears that brought Logan back to his senses. Finally he did use his brain instead of his fists. It was a wonder, that Remy heard his quiet spoken words, but he did none the less:

"So why did ya neve' ask me then if ya love me so much?"

Remys look was puzzled, but still full of real pain:

"Ask you what?"

"If I would marry you of course." Logan all but mumbled, not meeting his eyes and getting nerveous again.

"Huh?"

Well, the stocky Canadian had done what nobody else had ever achieved: He'd rendered his younger lover utterly speechless.

"I'm tired Remy. Tired of competing with the ghosts of your past. It's been over a year now, and I waited for so long. You already made me wait so long for you before we finally got together, I always thought you would ask me, sooner or later. But you never did. And probably won't ever, I just have to get it through my fucking mind, that you wouldn't want to marry an ugly old Wolverine like me. Obviously I can't compete with your Belle…"

The sadness in his lovers voice combined with the feelings which were flooding his mind, nearly made the young Cajun sob, nearly overwhelmed him fully. How could he have been so blind to it for so long?

Finally he made his way over to his lover, to Logan, who still stared totally devasted at his shoes.

"Logan? Cher?"

His lover didn't react to his asking, so he cautiously put his hands in his lovers face and made him look at him. Remy gasped, as he saw the tears in his lover's eyes.

Contemplating who was the Alpha in this relationship had always been fun to him – another game he could use to sweeten up his life. He liked to challenge his feral Canadian and he loved to win any game he played. But over winning and taking his prize he'd forgotten what responsibilities it also brought.

And he had forgotten Logan's real age – sure he looked older than himself, but he nearly had forgotten how much older he probably really was. And although he could be open minded about several things, he could be also pretty old-fashioned about other things.

Remy really hadn't seen it coming and he felt really bad for it. He took to the mix he already had created in his mind not only the animal, that always lurches under the surface, but Logan too, who had mastered to tame the beast. Besides that, Remy really shouldn't have forgotten, that his lover was only half as dumb as he let the rest of the world believe most of the time. It might look as if he would never accept anyone else as the Alpha, but they both knew better.

Remy took a deep breath and slowly got down on one knee, not breaking the eye contact with his lover. He saw the glitter of distrust, of fear to get mocked for laying his heart bare, but Remy wouldn't let him get lost in the feeling.

Now that he knew what to do, it was suddenly easy.

"Logan, I would appreciate, if you would do me the honor of marrying me."

For about three minutes no further words were exchanged. They just stared each other, both holding their breaths and trying to gauge the other's seriousness. Then, finally, a slow smile started to spread over the Canadians lips. Remy suddenly felt lightheaded, with all that sadness crushing his shields gone and his lover flooding his mind instead with love and happiness.

Fully expecting a breathy and tearful 'yes' Remy was in for a surprise, as Logan finally decided to answer the question:

"I don't…" Logan smirked as Remy sprang up to yell:

"How dare you…"

Logan smirked as he saw his lover's agitaded behaviour before he inerrupted him once again: "Just let me think about it for a while…"

"What de hell's dere to t'ink, Logan? Will you fucking marry me or not? It's a simple question – even Wolverine should be able to anser it wit'out t'inking too 'ard about it!"

Another smug grin on Wolverines side as he reacted before he could get hit again: He just grabbed for his lover and put his meaty right over his Rmy's sputtering mouth:

"Hush, Cajun, will ya? I wanted ta say, I don't think I should take such an important decisions so easily without thinking it trough."

He finally let go of his struggeling lover and instantly searched his backpockets for the cigar, he'd positioned there earlier.

"What… The… Fuck… Remy can't believe it! It was your damned idea after all…" Remy had difficulties to stay centered, but he still tried very hard, nearly exploding with anger.

"Ya know, ya deserve a little payment for letting old me wait so long, right? And ya need to do it the right way too. Buy a ring. Wine and dine the Wolverine. The whole shebang."

Wolverine looked smug as Gambit hid his face groaning behind his hands.

"But this has time until later. Right now, I want a picnic. All this yelling around has gotten me hungry and it would be a shame to waste such a nice weather."

With this he placed the cigar in his mouth, lightened it and asked:

"Ya coming, gumbo?"

Remy watched his lover leave their shared quarters, with a certain movement to his hips. Remy had learned to read it as playfullness and If he judged that right, this meant but only one thing: The picnic was just a ruse for mindblowing sex to come later. And judging buy his new realisations, that he wouldn't have to fight for the position of the Alpha any more, he had a good imagination about who would be on top too.

A slow and lazy grin appeared on Remy's face thinking about that special piece of information.

He let all the anger leave his body because he was suddenly pretty sure, that he deserved this treatment at least a little for being dense. And then, on the other side, he had an epiphany: Once they were married, Logan would probably get even more clingy and possessive than he already was.

For a moment Remy earnestly contemplated how he would feel about that. Then he just shrugged it off as he followed his lover down into the kitchen.

Somehow he'd gotten the distinct impression, that he wouldn't mind it that much anymore.

At least not for the next hour or so.

**Endless End**

**Finished 04****th**** January 2010**


End file.
